


By Any Means Necessary

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hei will use any means necessary to get the information about what happened in South America, including using Yin as bait for a sex slave trafficker who can get him information he needs. When the worst happens, the team's reactions are telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godsbow_lithium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsbow_lithium/gifts).



> Prompt: It also wouldn't be out of my realm of reading to see something sexual happen to Yin - something she, let's say...doesn't want. Does she know she doesn't want it? How would she react?

“Your target is a man named Benedict Silva. Reports have him frequenting a club called The Crazy Horse in the Roppongi district.” Huang ran down the details as Hei reached for his coat. “Silva has been living in the restricted area around Heaven’s Gate for years, and he is apparently under the protection of the Brazilian government. He is possibly linked to the plot to destroy Heaven's Gate that Mao heard about from Evening Primrose. They're also looking for Silva right now, but far as I know, we’re the only ones who know he goes to the Crazy Horse to relax.”

“Do we have a photograph, a description, anything?” Hei asked.

“Not really. Our intel conflicts. You’ll have to infiltrate the place and do some observing to figure out who he is. This one could take time, but every day we don’t have him gives Evening Primrose a chance to pick him up first.”

The rattle of a bell caused Hei to look up, and Mao jumped off of the windowsill. “The Crazy Horse?” Mao said. “More like the Shady Horse.”

“You know it?” Hei asked.

“I’ve heard plenty about it. A lot of the diplomats in Tokyo go there, because they know that people don’t talk, and there is always plenty of… willing companions,” Mao said.

“Prostitutes?”

Mao sat and scratched his ear with his back paw. “More than prostitutes. I’ve heard more than one reliable source say it’s a front for human trafficking. They buy and sell and move women and girls through there, and nobody does anything about it because if they broke it up, half the diplomatic community in Japan would be implicated.”

“So it’s not going to be as easy as walking in,” Hei sighed. “They’re going to be highly suspicious. What can I do to get in?”

“If you look like you’re one of them, it’ll help. We can get you forged diplomatic credentials that appear from the Chinese government easily enough. And if you had a girl…” Mao mused, then glanced over at Yin.

“Oh no. She’s not an undercover operative. You can’t send Yin in on such a sensitive mission!” Huang objected.

“We don’t have time to acquire and brief anyone else!” Mao argued. “We’re wasting time even talking about this. We need to get them dressed and get them over to the Crazy Horse.”

“Dressed?” Hei asked. He looked down at his casual button-down and pants. “I suppose this doesn’t look diplomatic enough, does it?”

“And she sure as hell doesn’t scream sex slave,” Mao said.

* * *

“Remember, Yin. Whatever you do, don’t speak unless I speak to you. Don’t look anyone in the eye. And stay by my side at all times. Do you understand?” Hei asked as they stepped out of the back of the car chauffeured by Huang and walked toward the Crazy Horse.

Yin nodded, her hair cascading long around her shoulders, loose from its usual ribbon. She was wearing a long black cheongsam accented with silver and mother-of-pearl and a slit that was cut high up onto her thigh, exposing skin every bit as fine and pale as those accents. Hei gripped Yin’s wrist and pulled her closer to him as they walked toward the entrance to the club. He adjusted his tie, black silk to match Yin’s dress. His suit and shirt were black as well.

“You’re new,” the doorman said, looking Hei up and down. “Credentials?”

Hei produced his forged diplomatic papers without a word. The man looked them over. “The Chinese embassy, eh? And who’s this?” The man leered at Yin, who kept her gaze fixed to the ground.

“She doesn’t have a name, because I haven’t picked one I like yet,” Hei said, meeting the doorman’s discerning gaze. After a long moment, the doorman jerked his head toward the door of the club. Inside, the air was a haze of smoke and the rumble of low voices. Men and women lounged in the shadows, most of the latter scantily dressed and sitting at the sides of the former. Hei gripped Yin’s wrist tighter and pulled her over to an empty table. “Sit here,” he said, casting his gaze around the room. Hei placed a hand on Yin’s clothed thigh, rubbing it a little in the possessive sort of way the men at this place seemed to treat their property, until a waiter came over.

“Mr. Li, I presume?” The waiter asked, bowing slightly.

“Word gets around fast,” Hei replied.

“We are an intimate club here, sir,” the waiter said, his carefully-chosen words veiling a greater implied word of caution. “We make it our business to know everyone. One simply cannot be too careful. Would you care to see our list?” The man offered a tray bearing a small menu.

Hei took the placard without comment and browsed the selection of wines and hard liquors. “Twelve-year scotch for me. Neat. And water for her.” He then turned the placard over and raised an eyebrow in surprise. In this section, the vintages were age ranges, the varieties hair colors and body types, and the prices far higher.  “Who do I speak to about ordering from this menu?” Hei asked.

The waiter looked at Hei for a long moment, then gave Yin a once-over. “I will relay your wishes, Mr. Li,” he simply said, then turned to leave.

“We have to start somewhere,” Hei whispered to Yin. “At least it’ll get us in the door.”

* * *

After the scotch and water arrived, a man sat down at the table across from Hei. His thinning red hair was combed back, and his moustache was waxed into a dated handlebar. “I hear you wanted to speak with me, Mr. Li?” he asked, giving Yin the same once-over every man seemed to give her.

“You’ve got me at a disadvantage, Mr...“ Hei said, tensing.

“Orofin,” the man replied, offering a handshake. “I’m in the trading business,” he said. “I specialize in finding just the right merchandise for the… discerning buyer,” he continued, looking Yin over once more. “Might I ask where you met your… date? She is absolutely… striking.”

“We were introduced by a mutual acquaintance,” Hei replied vaguely. “It doesn’t matter where.”

“Oh? Are you very… attached?” the man leaned forward. “I have a client, a very wealthy, powerful client with very specific tastes, who would very much like to meet her.”

“She’s not for sale,” Hei ground out, then quickly corrected himself. “I mean, I’ve barely gotten to know her,” he added, more composed. “I don’t share my toys until I’ve had time to play with them myself.”

“Oh, I’m not asking you to share,” Orofin said, staring at Yin as he spoke. “Mr. Antonov doesn’t share. But he also is a very demanding client. One I like to keep happy. So tell me, Mr. Li, what would it take to get you to part with this? I can get you two, or three even, that will do whatever she will do and then some. Just name your price, and you can have it. Anything.”

Hei tensed. “What about information?” he asked, leaning forward to match Orofin’s interested posture. Yin gripped Hei’s wrist tightly, and he squeezed her thigh reassuringly.

“What kind of information?” Orofin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“If you want her that badly, you may not be in a position to ask that,” Hei replied, trying to play it cool.

“If giving the information you’re asking compromises my business, then it won’t matter now, will it?” Orofin replied.

“I’m looking for someone in particular. If you’re willing to give me information about that person, in the strictest confidence, then I think we can do business,” Hei replied.

Orofin considered it for a moment, stroking his jaw as he examined Yin. “Let me look at the girl,” he said. “To see if it’s worth it.”

“Stand up,” Hei told Yin, as her trembling hand squeezed his wrist tighter. “I said stand up!” he snarled. Yin quickly slid out of the booth next to Hei and stood, eyes fixed to the floor, hands to her sides.

Orofin rose and walked around Yin, eyes roving up and down her body. He touched her hair, running his fingers through it and giving it a hard yank that made Yin’s head jerk and her eyes water. He gripped her jaw and opened her mouth, checking her teeth, then slid his hand down over her chest, giving each small breast a squeeze before his hand continued down her flat belly to the silk covering the juncture of her thighs. He gripped the slit of her wrist to pull it up, but Hei’s hand reached out to grip his wrist.

“No. Not until we have a deal,” he grit out.

“You can’t expect me to take merchandise I haven’t checked,” Orofin argued. “That’s not good business.”

“All business carries some risks,” Hei said. “That’s one you’re going to have to take.”

Orofin stepped back to look at Yin again, where she stood beside Hei, hands curled into fists. “Fine. Let’s make the deal.”

“Tomorrow,” Hei said. “We’ll meet tomorrow. At my offices.” He handed Orofin the forged business card that they’d made for his cover position.

Orofin looked at the card. “Li Shenshun. Chinese consulate,” he read aloud. “Why should I jump through all of these hoops for you?” he asked.

“If you want her as badly as you say you do, then you’ll be there. Tomorrow at noon,” Hei said. He turned and gripped Yin’s wrist to lead her out, opening his cell phone to call Huang to pick them up.

* * *

“That was quick,” Huang said once they’d departed from the Crazy Horse.

“We hit an unexpected snag. Or something that could blow this wide open tomorrow,” Hei said as he settled in to the back seat. “I met a sex slave trader who was interested in Yin. Guess some high-profile client he’s got has a certain type. I offered to sell her to him in exchange for information.”

“Sell Yin?” Huang asked. “Well, they’ve been using dolls in the white slave trade since people figured out you could program them to do anything and they wouldn’t say no. It’s what they do,” he mused.

“I’m not really selling her to anyone!” Hei snapped, then turned to Yin, who was still staring at the floor. “You know I’m not going to sell you to anyone, right, Yin?”

Yin turned her face toward Hei, then nodded slightly. Her eyes, however, did not make it to Hei's face. Hei grabbed her hands, then squeezed them, voice suddenly awash with guilt. “I’m sorry he touched you, Yin. I didn’t know he was going to do that, but I couldn’t stop him and keep our cover. Did he hurt you?”

After a long pause, Yin nodded slightly.

Hei growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. From the front seat, Huang snorted.

“It’s going to be okay, Yin. We’re just going to use you as bait tomorrow to get him to the dummy offices that we set up. Once he’s there and I get the information, he’s not going to leave. And I’m not going to let him hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I promise,” Hei whispered against her hair.

Yin rested her head against Hei’s shoulder and stared at the floor, expressionless.

“Quit wasting your breath,” Huang said as he pulled up in front of the “offices” where they were staging this mission from. “You know she’s not hurt. She’s fine. Not a bruise on her. Now go on, you better get back to your place. You’ve got an important date tomorrow, hopefully with this Silva guy. This could be the answer to all of our questions about Heaven’s Gate. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t,” Hei said and moved to scoot across the seat to exit the car. Yin, however, refused to let go. “Yin, I’ve got to go.”

Yin’s arms tightened around Hei. They were trembling.

“Let him go, we’ve got to get you back,” Huang barked. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Just lay off her,” Hei said. “She’s been through a lot tonight.”

“Like I told you,” Huang sighed. “It makes no difference to them. No difference at all. If they don't have opinions, how can you do something to them they don't want? They don't know what they want.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? Just go get some sleep.” Hei pried Yin’s arms from him, gripping her wrists and using them to push her back into the car so he could close the door. He pulled his jacket off and started up the stairs to his apartment door, casting a glance back to the tinted windows of the black car as it pulled away.

* * *

Hei was awakened the next morning by the incessant ringing of his cell phone. “Go ahead,” he murmured into the phone, sleepily.

“Hei. It’s Huang. Is Yin there with you?”

Hei rubbed his eyes and sat up, casting a glance around his small apartment, just in case. “No, she’s not here. Why?”

“Because Mao says she’s gone. He can’t find her anywhere,” Huang said, sounding more irritated than anything. “You think it’s the Syndicate? Evening Primrose?”

“No,” Hei said grimly, reaching over to grip his knife and his mask. “Orofin.”

* * *

“You’re going to blow your cover going in like this!” Huang hissed as he parked his car in a side alley a couple blocks from The Crazy Horse. “You haven’t even begun to cultivate your contacts at this place! You haven't gotten near Silva!”

“Li Shenshun has nothing to do with what's about to happen,” Hei said, pulling his mask down over his face. “I’m not going to get information about Silva. I’m going to get Yin back.”

“You don’t even know she’s there!” Mao said, running alongside Hei as they approached the back of the club.

“She’s there,” Hei said from behind the mask. “I know the look of a man who sees something he wants and will do anything to get. She’s there.” He cast his wire to the top of a nearby building, pulling himself up and then swinging across to the upper fire escape of the club. He crept along, checking the upstairs windows along the fire escape to find one that was open. He pried the closest one open with his blade, then slipped in.

The upstairs was dark and tight, a twisting, almost disconcerting maze. Low talking and sounds of moans and gasps occasionally resonated through the hallway, although it was mostely silent. Hei pressed his ear to the nearest door, straining to hear the familiar voice. Nothing.

Door after door gave no answer, until Hei heard a low voice rumble, “Didn’t your previous owner teach you better than to run? If you didn't hide, this would not hurt so much. But you must need to be taught a lesson.” It wasn’t this voice, but the barely audible reply that made Hei’s hair stand on end.

“No.” It was soft, but it was sure and clear as a bell. And it was Yin. Hei slowly opened the door a crack, gripping the doorknob so hard the metal creaked in protest.

Yin’s silver hair was tangled over the floor, her body covered by the hulking form of a large man, who had pinned both wrists to the floor above her head. His other was not visible. Her fists were clenched tightly and her head thrashed from side to side as she fought wildly beneath him to no avail.

“No. Not you. Not you.” Yin’s protests faded into a strangled yelp.

“Nice and tight, too,” the man grunted, and Yin’s head flew backward in panic, eyes frozen wide and face contorted. At that moment, the man gave his own strangled shout, and his hand appeared from between their bodies to slam into her throat.

“You bitch!” He choked out, backhanding her with the hand that had been gripping her wrists. He coughed, unable to speak further, screwing his eyes shut to attempt to recover from the low blow Yin had dealt him while trying to subdue her. Yin scratched at the wrist of the hand choking her, fighting with all she had.

Hei, however, had already seen enough. He launched his wire, wrapping it around Orofin’s neck and giving it a hard yank. Orofin gagged and grabbed at it, but was yanked backward and off of Yin.

“Yin, move!” Hei snapped. Yin immediately complied, scrambling away on all fours.

The moment she was clear of him, Hei sent a bolt of electricity into Orofin’s body, enough to kill him instantly. However, he didn’t let up with the electricity, continuing to sent shock after shock through him, until there was little left of Orofin but a singe mark.

It took several moments for Hei to come back to the moment. Yin’s voice made his eyes snap from what was left of her rapist and to her bare, trembling form in the corner.

“Hei,” she croaked, her voice scratchy. The pain in her voice made acid rise into Hei’s throat, and he rushed over to her, whipping his long coat off and wrapping it around her.

“I’m so sorry, Yin,” he whispered, pulling her close to him. “I’m so sorry. I never should have used you. I never should have left you alone.” He held her even tighter, burying his face in her hair. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He tried to pull her head back to look at her face, but she resisted him, burying her face against Hei’s chest, her body shaking violently. She said nothing in response to him, and refused to look up.

Hei didn’t force her.

* * *

“Damn, they don’t play nice with their toys, do they?” Huang said, whistling low as he looked Yin over in the rearview mirror while pulling out of the alley.

“Shut up, Huang,” Hei said lowly, caressing Yin’s hair back as they sped back. “Just… shut up.”

“Look, don’t beat yourself up about this,” Huang said. “Once the bruises heal, she’ll be fine. Remember what I said? She won’t even realize what really happened.”

“She knows what happened,” Hei grit out, and he looked down, seeking to meet Yin’s gaze, but her red-rimmed eyes refused to meet his. Her shaking fingers clutched Hei’s shirt. “She knows.”

Huang suddenly brought the car to a stop, bringing honks of protest from behind him. He turned around in his seat to stare at Hei. "Wait a second. Why the hell are you beating yourself up over this anyhow? You're a contractor!"

"Just drive," Hei said. He refused to look Huang in the face.


End file.
